In recent years, resolvers have been used as angular position sensors for motors. Resolver-to-digital converters (“RDCs”) process the analog output signals of resolvers and convert the analog signals into digital signals. When the analog signals approach common-mode, noise or other interference can negatively impact the detection of signal quadrants. In some examples, accurate detection of signal quadrants improves resolver to digital converter accuracy.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.